A Stange Connection
by LilyEvans91
Summary: it's Lilys seventh year and everybody and everything is changing, incuding her.


Lily Evans awoke with a start, sat up in her bed, and looked around her room nervously, it was still dark but she could tell that everything was the same as it was when she had gone to bed, her large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of her bed revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes and assorted spell books. Rolls of parchment littered that part of her desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which her brown, barn owl Minnie, usually perched, and as usual there was no sign that James potter ever been there. Lily sighed with relief and lied back down, it had been the forth time that week that she had awoken from a dream involving James potter, and although all the dreams had been different, they had all ended the same way, with James and her kissing. At first Lily had thought she was just nervous about starting her seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly plus becoming the new head girl didn't help either, but now she wasn't so sure, because she just could not work out how snogging James potter had to do with becoming head girl, especially as there was no way James was going to be head boy, he was far too mischievous and immature for such an important job, he was also probably the least likely person in the world that Lily would kiss.

He was, however; one of the two ring leaders of a group of extremely popular boys who's goal in life was to course hectic around the school, the captain and star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and probably the best looking boy in the whole school(apart from Sirius Black, of cause).Even though most of these things about James potter had earned him the affection of practically every other single girl attending Hogwarts, it had if possible, made Lily Evans hate him more then before he had become so popular. And yes, there was a time before James Potter had become Popular, in fact there was a time before any of the marauders had been worshiped by the entire school body, even Sirius. To Lily's great disappointment however the whole of Hogwarts had seemed to have forgotten this, apart from her, even her friends told her to shut up and forget about it every time she brought the subject up. Lily sighed and ounce again turned her attention back to her dream.

After about half an hour, of trying her hardest to work out what her dreams meant. Lily decided that it must just be nerves after all. The cold grey light that proceeds sunrise had started to creep into her room by this time, and figuring that she would probably not be able to get back to sleep now that she was awake, got up to get dressed, Lily crossed the room over to the mirror which hung on the wall opposite her bed and peered into it, thinking about what she should wear that day, a slim girl of seventeen, with dark red hair that fell delicately below her shoulders and bright green almond shaped eyes, stared back at her in a confused way, she was trying as hard as she could not to think about James potter and the dream she had just woken up from, but was failing dismally, every time she looked into this mirror lately she found that instead of just seeing her own reflection in this mirror, she also saw James Potters, the mirror showed him standing next to her with the muscular arm he had gained from the hours of Quidditch practise he did each week, around her shoulders, and her head resting lovingly on his shoulder. Of course lily knew that this was no ordinary mirror, she had realised that the first time she looked into it on her fifteenth birthday and sow herself as head girl. Lily had no idea who had given her this magnificent gift as it had come with no card or note, but she had been extremely grateful to who ever it was, up until recently when she looked into it and sow the image of her and James together. Lily, who was disgusted with both herself and the mirror, forced James out of her mind and instead focused entirely on deciding what she was going to wear that day.

By the time Lily arrived in the kitchen, the other three Evans were already seated around the table. All of them except Lily's older sister Petunia looked up as she entered and sat down. today was her first day of her seventh year at the best magic school in the world, and the first time in almost three months that she would see James potter, not that she wanted to see him of course, she hated everything about him, she hated how he always did practical jokes on people, and how he was always messing up his already messy hair, so that it looked like he'd just got off his broomstick after playing Quidditch, '_but it is kinda cute how he does that'_ Lily thought smiling to herself '_wait a minute, what am I thinking? There's nothing cute about Potter!_' Lily's mother, who had been cooking the eggs suddenly eyed her daughter with a shocked expression on her face "Don't you think you should where something a bit more formal today dear, since as it's your first day as head girl?" she asked with a sickened expression on her face. Lily had decided to wear just her old jeans and a plain white sweat shirt, she did not know why but she had a hunch that they would be lucky today.

"No, I'll be getting changed into my robes on the train" Lily sighed, unlike herself, who didn't care about what people looked like, her mother and sister were always very particular about how people dressed, expressly when they were related to them.

"But first impressions make a big difference to wether people respect you or not" Mrs Evans said desperately

"oh, for gods sake Rosemary, nobody will give a dam about what she wears, as long as she's there and in one piece, they will be happy" Harry Evans smiled kindly at his youngest daughter. "And besides you should be proud of our little Lily flower, like I am" he added winking at Lily

"Thanks Daddy" said Lily hugging her farther, while Petunia and her mother both snorted.

Lily was a lot more like her farther then she was her mother, Lily had not only inherited her fathers eyes and hair but also his uncommonly kind nature and ability to see the best in people no matter who they were. Petunia on the other hand was a spinning image of her mother; they both were thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in useful as they spent much of their time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours together.

"I'm only trying to help her Harry" snapped Rosemary "you know that don't you Lily?

"Yeah, I know Mum" Lily answered, releasing her farther and going over to embrace her mother

"Freaks!" Petunia said speaking for the first time that day and looking disgusted

"You had better go get ready or you're going to miss the train" Lily's farther said to her, choosing to ignore the comment his eldest daughter had made.

Lily looked at her watch in horror she had exactly thirty-five minutes to get to platform nine and three quarters and get on the Hogwarts Express!

As soon as the Evans car stopped at the train station Lily got out, hugged and kissed her mum and dad good bye, said good bye to petunia, who didn't answer, and went to get on her platform. Lily was used to getting on to platform nine and three quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight though the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. The only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, so as to avoid attracting Muggle attention. Lily leant casually against the barrier and as she did so platform nine and three quarters materialised in front of her

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, though which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Lily was just about to go in search of her best friends Matilda and Charlotte, when she remembered that her Hogwarts letter had said that as head girl she was to sit in the heads department with the head boy, on the way to Hogwarts.

Lily wounded vaguely who the new head boy would be as she walked over to a compartment right at the very back of the train, with the sign Head Boy and Girl, written above the door in gold block letters. When she reached the compartment she waited a minute before opening the door, so she could have one last guess at who it would be_ 'it will either be John smith or Remus Lupin' _she thought to her self '_but I think it'll probably be Remus'_ Lily opened the compartment door ready to congratulate Remus, except that it wasn't Remus Lupin that was sitting there and it wasn't Chris Smith either "oh, bloody hell!" was the last thing Lily Evans said before she passed out.

_**A/N **did you like it? did you hate it? i really really really want to know what you think so can you please please please review, good or bad i dont care_


End file.
